Blood Ties
by Black-Widow-in-Training
Summary: What happens when Karlie's family is murdered by a vampire and she ends up moving to Bon Temps for a fresh start, and ends up falling in love with one. Can she put her views aside for the said vampire or will all be lost? a major character death and there will be some character bashing on that said character.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first True-Blood fanfiction that I have written. To those of you that had read it yes I have taken it down and re-wrote it and made it longer so it didn't seem all mushed together and in a rush, the first time I wrote it was excited at the idea and rushed it but now I am going to re-write and hopefully make it longer and take it at a much slower pace. I may not have wrote True-Blood before but I have written other works if you want to give them a read; some of them include Once Upon a Time, The L word, Harry Potter, Transformers, and Avengers although I do have many more fic's from different fandom's coming, I am not sure when they will be ready yet. But for now let's focus on this fic and fandom, I do not own True-Blood. I mean that is obvious, this is a Pam fic is does end up with my OC whose name I have now changed to Karlie Smith. I am not a fan of Bill at all so there will be bashing of him, also Sookie will probably more than likely end up with Eric, there will be a homophobic scene and no that does not mean I hate the LGBTQ community I myself am part of that community I am a proud lesbian, and this scene did not happen to me in real life or anyone I know… but if it did happen to you I am sorry.**

The harsh smell of metallic hang and danced in the air, and Karlie couldn't help but gag as it clogged her nose. Her eyes kept drifting over her family's mangled bodies as they were being murdered before her eyes, Karlie tried to scream for help, other times she was screaming of horror and terror but no one could hear hers or her family's screams. Why you ask? Well there was a storm raging on outside, the thunder clashed over the house echoing and making the house shudder, lightening lit up the sky and the house and all Karlie could see was blood covering ever surface. The killer turned towards her and everything stopped in that moment, Karlie knew she should try and run she knew she wouldn't get far but she could at least try but her feet where stuck to the ground. She was frozen out of fear she wasn't prepared to die not yet anyway, the killer slowly glided towards her the smell of blood stenches from his mouth his face was mare inches from hers. He opened his mouth ready to take a bite, but he stopped Karlie didn't know why but he did and she didn't know if she should be grateful right now or not. But that is when she heard the voice the voice that stopped him

"Don't kill that one, keep her alive" the voice smirked, Karlie wanted to sigh in relief but she couldn't not knowing the fact that her family was scarred all over the lounge-room blood and guts everywhere, she felt a soft breeze and the killer ran from her, from the house when he and the women was gone she looked around and she couldn't help but think that it looked like a slaughter house.

"Fucking Vampires" Karlie roared in disgust and anger, she was only seventeen and now how her life has changed she lost everything, her life these past few months to a year haven't really been the great to start with. Her parents were constantly fighting, and she could tell it was… would of ended up with a divorce, she would of gone with her mother… her father be dammed, she wasn't sure on her sister though, but that didn't matter now they were dead and she couldn't help but blame herself, it might not have been her fault they died but it was her fault that they were fighting. They were fighting over her, well more to the fact fighting about her sexuality, Karlie couldn't help but think back to when it all started just those few weeks ago.

 _ **Flash Back**_

" _I have something I need to tell all of you" Karlie whispered, not sure if she should actually voice it out loud, she was terrified of how her family was going to react. Where they going to take it positively or negatively, Karlie wasn't sure. They all were currently eating dinner as a family which they did quite often, they weren't like the other families in the street or neighbourhood where the other kids parents didn't care what their kids did and where they ate or who they were with. Karlie's family or more so her father on the other hand was strict as strict as they can come, so she knew this was going to be a big deal and she just hoped her father didn't react badly to what she had to say. After dinner the family usually sat down and watched a movie, a TV show/programme together before they all went off and did their own thing, Karlie would off usually read or did some drawings. They all noticed how hesitant she was and the worried look on her face, and they knew it was important but just how important they were not sure._

" _Of course you can talk to us" Crissy said as she started to take the empty plates into the kitchen and placed them in the dishwasher and turned it on,_

" _Let's go in the lounge-room we will all be more comfortable there" Crissy offered with a smile, she was hoping the smile comforted her youngest daughter and got rid of the negative thoughts that were clouding her mind. They all made their way to the lounge-room as Crissy suggested, Karlie remanded standing, and she then paced back and forth trying to figure out how she was going to say what she needed to say._

" _Okay, I have been wanting to tell you all this for a while now, I just wasn't sure if it was a good idea or how to tell you all. As I am not sure how some or all of you will take the news" Karlie said looking at each family member in the eye, her father's eyes narrowed,_

" _You're not pregnant are you?" Silas asked, with a slight growl they had a reputation to uphold and if his daughter is pregnant then that would ruin their reputation and no daughter of his is going to ruin his reputation._

" _What no" Karlie said scrunching up her face, and then she blinked_

" _Why is it whenever I have something important to tell you, you think I am pregnant? Dad I am still a virgin not that it is any of your business" Karlie sighed, did her father really think that low and immature of her she truly did love her father that was a fact but sometimes… sometimes she couldn't help but to think negative thoughts about him, he apparently has to have everything perfect and his way and if it is not hell is going to break lose._

" _Okay, so you aren't pregnant what is the problem then?" Silas asked_

" _Well it isn't really a problem" Karlie said slowly, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she hand a shaky hand through her hair then opened them_

" _I'm a lesbian" Karlie blurted,_

" _What?" Silas asked, hoping he didn't hear correctly_

" _I am a lesbian I like girls" Karlie whispered, she couldn't look her dad in the eyes,_

" _No!" Silas yelled standing up_

" _No that is not happening no daughter of mine is going to be a-a-a lesbian" Silas sneered in disgust Karlie froze she knew her father had his views on this topic but she thought he would of changed his mind when he found his own daughter was gay._

" _God you disgust me, you know how I feel about those type of people" Silas spat_

" _How dare you" Crissy roared glaring at her husband, he narrowed his eyes warningly at her, his wife has never defied him, and she wasn't going to start now_

" _She is our daughter Silas, how dare you treat her like some dead beat, if she likes girls then she likes girls. When I was her age I myself had a few girlfriends this was before I met you, there is nothing wrong with it at all" Crissy shouted, she was angry and hurt, she also knew her husband's views which is why she never told him that she had slept with girls before because she knew how it would of ended but now that their daughter just came out and he is acting like a complete arse… she was having none of it._

" _Oh so this is your fault" Silas sneered, Crissy blinked and her eyes narrowed_

" _This has nothing to do with my Silas," Crissy said in a deadly tone,_

" _You are going to that camp, the one the church goes on about where they can stop you from being gay" Silas said pointing his figure at his daughter who was standing there in shock tears falling down her cheeks._

" _Dad you can't just stop someone from being gay or a lesbian, it is who they are it isn't a disease" Amanda said with a frown, Silas turned around his face red from anger his eyes wide and wild with fury_

" _You aren't one of them as well are you" Silas snarled, Amanda blinked_

" _No I am not, I am straight but so what if I was or if I was bisexual" Amanda whispered, god she felt so sorry for her sister right now she was trying to be brave and strong and now their father is acting like a wild psycho, and also acting like Karlie just killed a puppy._

" _I refuse to have a lesbian under my roof or in my family" Silas growled, Crissy couldn't help but scoff Silas turned around to face her_

" _What's so funny" Silas snarled_

" _Last time I check dear, this wasn't your house. Your name… it isn't on the lease or on any bills to do with this house," Crissy said, Silas took a step towards his wife, how dare she Silas thought to himself, just because one family member now ex-family member decides to act out now they all are._

" _This is my house, you are the own who moved in here, so yes Karlie can stay and live here and be who she wants to be and love who she wants… if you do not like that Silas you can leave" Crissy growled having just about enough of her husband's attitude she has put up with it for twenty-five years but the second he starts treating her daughters like shit that is the end of it. That is when the fighting had started, and it only got worse from there onwards he hadn't moved out as of yet but she knew he was going to leave he ignored her completely wanting nothing absolutely nothing to do with her and to be honest Karlie was one hundred percent on board with that, she hated her father. She never thought she would ever think those words but right now she did and she didn't even consider him as her father anymore, he doesn't deserve that title not after the way he treated her. But when he did talk to her, it wasn't directly at her really he was just vocalising his hate towards her and 'her kind' and her mother would go off at him and he would go to the guest bedroom in a huff. Then he came, a few weeks later he pretended to be friends with her father and someone from the camp so her father let him in, now look at him…_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Karlie wanted to laugh, at her father's demise, she never really wish deaf upon him but she isn't sorry or upset he is dead, she was more heartbroken over the fact of her older sister and her mother were dead too and it was all her father's fault not hers. Karlie took one more look at the mess of the lounge-room before she called the police to let them know what had happened and they made their way over in no time. They took photos, took evidence, and picked up they body pieces, they also asked her hundreds of questions which she tiredly answered all of them, Karlie in the end packed a bag of clothes and decided she was going to stay at her friend's house, she made sure it was okay first and obviously it was, she was staying there for a few days while the police cleaned up and did what they needed to do. The house was once again clean and spotless you wouldn't even be able to tell that it once looked like a murder scene or even a slaughter house, Karlie suddenly remembered she was only seventeen and now that her life was ripped to shreds… quite literally she wasn't sure what she was going to do. She wasn't sure if she wanted to move out of this house away from the memories, or stay and continue to live there, she knew she would have to sell some of their stuff which she ended up doing and she put the money aside of safe keeping and emergencies. During the selling of their stuff she started to organise their funerals, well her mothers and sisters she handed her father over to her grandparents she wanted nothing to do with him, she wasn't even going to go to his funeral. She called everyone on her mothers and father's side to invite them to the two separate funerals, her mother and sister where having a combined one while her father was having a separate one altogether. Everyone was shocked and surprised, but they knew Silas would have been the one to kill the family even if it wasn't at his hands, they say the way he treated his wife and his daughters and they all knew that death was always at that family's door step weather I be because of his hand or he knows someone who would of done it. They all told her the same thing _"We are here if you need anything, and I mean anything"_ she lost count at how many times she heard that sentence but she didn't say a word she just replied with a thank-you Keegan ended up moving in with her during all this mess making sure that she ate and stayed sane, and helped her through everything. The two funerals came and went and Karlie got to meet family members she didn't know existed from all around the world, even from Australia, most of them either camped out in the back yard or on an air bed in the two empty rooms. Karlie was kind of grateful as there was always food to be eaten, washing was always done and cleaned, so was every other house chore it was one less thing she had to worry about for the time being, but when everyone left the house became quiet again, Keegan still lived with her so at least she wasn't fully alone.

Six years had gone by before the girls could blink. They both had a job, they didn't exactly love it but it was something, Karlie was in and out of relationships she usually ended up catching her girlfriends cheating on her… she really knew how to pick them, that is when Karlie decided it was time for a fresh start, she was over the drama that followed her here and she needed to go someplace where no one knew her, or knew off her. So her Keegan and Jax, Keegan's boyfriend of the last six years all moved to Louisiana Bom Temps, and it was exactly the fresh start she was looking for. She was now twenty three years of age and working as a waitress and bartender at a small local bar called Merlotte's where she became good friends with a mind reading fairy by the name of Sookie Stackhouse. Everything was going fine for Karlie the few months she has been living there were perfect, but that all changed the night Sookie was taking Karlie to meet her boyfriend for the first time. What both Sookie and Karlie didn't know, was all hell was going to break lose and memories, memories that Karlie had tried to get away from are going to come back and haunt her and she was not prepared for it at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter Two, I do not own True Blood**

 _ **Previously on Blood Ties**_

 _Everything was going fine for Karlie the few months she has been living there were perfect, but that all changed the night Sookie was taking Karlie to meet her boyfriend for the first time. What both Sookie and Karlie didn't know, was all hell was going to break lose and memories, memories that Karlie had tried to get away from are going to come back and haunt her and she was not prepared for it at all._

The day had started out perfect for Karlie. Work was not real busy but busy enough to keep her occupied. But that all changed that night, Sookie had asked Karlie during work to come around to her place to meet her boyfriend, Karlie was slightly nervous and wasn't sure but said yes none the less Sookie was a friend of hers, and if she wanted to introduce Karlie to her boyfriend who is she to stop her. Sookie hadn't told Karlie who exactly her boyfriend was she didn't want to scare her off before she got the chance to meet them, and it's not like Sookie actually knows what happened to Karlie's family, but as soon as Karlie walked through the doors ok Sookie's house she froze. How could she not really, when her family's murder was sitting there on the couch his arms around her friend,

"Karlie this is…" Sookie said smiling sitting up but when she noticed the dark look on Karlie's face she stopped and looked back at her lover whose face tightened up

"Bill Compton" Karlie sneered,

"Oh, do you two know each other?" Sookie asked confused _oh so he didn't tell her about his past this is going to be fun and interesting_

"You could say that" Karlie said casually Sookie just looked more confused,

"Well you see six years ago my family was brutally murdered, and the vampire sitting beside you… is the one who did it" Karlie growled, Sookie looked between Bill and Karlie stunned and hurt yet a little confused

"Why are you still alive then?" Sookie said in a slightly defending tone. Karlie couldn't believe it was Sookie really going to defend that, that monster? Karlie wanted to scoff and storm out but she didn't trust him alone with her.

"Because some women come in and told him to keep me alive and so he did" Karlie snapped, Sookie then looked over at Bill, hoping he would deny it,

"She was my maker, and vampires cannot defy their makers" was all that Bill had said, Sookie gasped she couldn't believe it. She was for sure that Bill wasn't capable of doing something that horrific, but then again what does she really know about him, a piece of wood to the side caught Karlie's eyes and she knew what she had to do, an eye for an eye you could say. She of course didn't make it obvious what and thought about something else she didn't want Sookie to hear what she was thinking about doing. Once Sookie said she was going to get refreshments because she needed a few seconds to think about what she just got told, Karlie jumped toward the broken piece of wood and then lunged herself at Bill who ended up throwing her across the room against the wall. He then ran into the kitchen telling Sookie something had come up and he had to go, so before Sookie came back in Karlie stood up and dusted herself off and put the piece of wood back where it was. She then sat on the couch just as Keegan and Tara walked in. The four of them were going to have a girl's night that was after Bill was going to leave of course. A few more months flew by since the reunion of Karlie and Bill, they both didn't have a choice weather they wanted to hang out with each other or not. So when they did and Sookie wasn't looking they sent hateful glares at each other, Sookie on more then on occasion has tried to talk to either of them tried to get Karlie to forgive Bill, because apparently he has changed and isn't that type of person? Anymore. Karlie of course replied with 'he isn't a person Sookie he is a monster and I will never forgive him for murdering my sister and mother' Sookie frowned, because she was getting no were.

"It was six years ago Karlie shouldn't you move on from it?" Sookie said one night and Karlie just stood up and left slamming the door on her way out and refused to talk to Sookie for a week, Karlie didn't understand why Sookie was taking Bill's side in this, she felt so angry and hurt that her best friend is taking the side of her family's killer and asking her to forgive him. Well it is never going to happen she has her views set on hating vampires and that is how it is always going to be nothing and no one and no vampire will and or can change her mind. Oh how wrong she was… but she didn't know it yet. Bill hasn't even attempted to apologise for what he did to her family no matter how many times Sookie said so, Karlie even heard her say you don't even have to mean it. Karlie honestly sometimes wondered why she was still friends with the blonde fairy but she was the first friend she made when she came here and it was a bit hard to give her up. Bill more than once likes to bring up that the number he did on Karlie's family was his best and favourite which made Karlie sick to her stomach. Karlie almost had given up all hope on Sookie, but that all change when Sookie witnessed Bill trying to kill Karlie, and that my friends is when Sookie snapped she called it off with Bill and kicked him out of her life and her house wanting nothing to do with him. Sookie then turned to Karlie

"Let's go drinking" Sookie suggested, she knew the place to go and it would defiantly piss off Bill which is what she is wanting to do right now Sookie told Karlie about the club they were going to and Karlie at first refused to go.

"All vampires are the same Sookie" Karlie remembered saying

"Not these two I promise" Sookie replied begging Karlie of course gave in, she didn't know how but she did with a sigh she went home and got dressed, she ended up wearing a black dress it was made of lace, it had long sleeves and ended mid top thigh, the top part of the dress showed a bit of cleavage the bottom had a black skirt attached to it underneath, her heels where just a simple black. Her hair was down in beautiful curly waves and she wore simple make-up with dark red lipstick to finish the look. Sookie honked her horn signalling that she was outside and Karlie made her way to the car,

"How are we getting back if we both plan on drinking?" Karlie asked as Sookie started to drive

"I am sure Eric or Pam wouldn't mind driving us back" Sookie said with a small shrug those two names struck familiarity to Karlie and she didn't know why. Sookie noticed Karlie's slight confused in the corner of her eye

"He owns Fangtasia" Sookie replied

"Isn't he also the sheriff or whatever?" Karlie asked after a while

"He sure is" Sookie replied with a smile

"So… Eric aye?" Karlie said with a slight smirk she might not like vampires. But there has to be a reason Sookie is running to Eric and she wonders if the blonde actually likes him, even though she thinks she is moving on way to fast. She just hopes Sookie knows what she is doing and will take it at a slow pace if it came to it.

"There is nothing there" Sookie said her cheeks flushing

"Then why are you blushing?" Karlie teased

"Okay, you got me. I am attracted to him, I was when I first met him but I do not know what will come from it, I just broke up with Bill I just need some time before I work if I want to date again and or be with another Vampire" Sookie admitted, Karlie just nodded her head understanding where her friend was coming from, she can't believe just the other day she was ready to walk away from their friendship because off her vampire boyfriend and yet here she is now going to a vampire bar so Sookie can drink with another male vampire that she may or may not like. What has Karlie gotten herself into,

"So what are you going to do when Bill finds out, not that I care about his feelings I just don't want anything happening to you" Karlie whispered,

"I honestly don't care and if he ever did try to hurt me. I am more then sure Eric will save me, he himself is a fan of Bill either" Sookie shrugged, Karlie couldn't help but frown. She had so many questions to ask Sookie but before she could get into them they were there, Karlie took a deep breath and climbed out of the car and looked at Sookie

"Am I going to feel like I am over-dressed when I get in there?" Karlie asked as she noticed a few of the other humans and vampire walking in

"Probably. But that doesn't matter, you are you and this is how you dress if anyone has a problem with it then…" Sookie said shrugged

"They can go fuck themselves?" Karlie finished with a smile, Sookie chuckled,

"Yes exactly that" Sookie grinned she grabbed Karlie's hand and they walked towards they door the closer they got the harder Karlie squeezed Sookie's hand, it was hurting her slightly but she wasn't going to complain. She is the one who brought her out here even though she isn't the biggest fan of vampires so she was just going to keep her mouth shut. They walked in and went straight to the bar Sookie ordering a Gin and Tonic and Karlie ordering a Tequila Sunrise, if she was going to be around vampires for most of the night she was going to need something strong and Tequila was a strong as she planned on going. Roughly about five minutes after they sat at an empty table a blonde women walked up to them,

"Pam" Sookie smiled a small awkward smile,

"Sookie" Pam replied giving the same awkward smile back. Karlie looked between the two women confused and then she smirked _ahh these two do not get along that great_ but that smirked fell when she heard what came out of Pam's mouth next

"Eric want's to speak to you… both of you" Pam said looking over at Karlie, her eyes went wide and she couldn't help but tense. She didn't want to go over near them, she of course knew it was going to come to that eventually but she wanted to at least have a few more drinks first but that was obviously not going to happen. Sookie grabbed Karlie's hand nearly had to drag her towards Eric,

"Ah Sookie, I am surprised to see you here… and no Bill?" Eric asked looking around to see if her can spot the male brunette

"You aren't going to find him" Sookie said, Eric's eyes then landed back on Sookie with an eyebrow raised

"I broke up with him" She said simply

"And why did that happen, finally come to your senses about me" Eric smirked, Karlie couldn't help but scoff and roll her eyes, which caused Eric to look at her with a rasied eyebrow, Pam was also looking at her.

"And who do we have here?" Eric smirked leaning forwards, Karlie took a step backward

"This is Karlie, she is my friend" Sookie said as she sat down, she looked up at Karlie and darted her eyes towards the chair beside her and Karlie shook her head. There was no way she was going to sit down with a vampire, no way in hell was that going to ever, ever happen.

"Karlie… Karlie who might I ask, the name sounds familiar" Eric pondered

"Karlie Smith" Sookie replied

"Sookie" Karlie hissed her eyes wide and alarm she didn't not want them to know her full name. But that is too late now isn't it,

"We aren't going to hurt you" Eric said with a slight frown, when he noticed just how scared she was, normal he would teased but he could see real terror in her eyes and plus he wanted to impress Sookie and teasing her friend was probably not the way to go about it.

"Karlie, just calm down and sit they aren't going to rip you to shreds" Sookie said, and Karlie couldn't help but glare

"I thought I told you to stay out of my head" Karlie said tightly not happy with the situation at all, why did she let Sookie con her into this. Karlie noticed the small smirk on Pam's lips why the blonde was smirking she didn't know but it didn't sit right with her. Sookie just rolled her eyes at her friend, she understands why she hates vampires if a vampire killed her brother and Granny she would hate them too but, it happened six years ago it was time for her to move on and well not exactly get over it. Just let it go kind of thing,

"Karlie Smith… Karlie Smith" Eric kept repeating to himself trying to remember where he heard the name and then it hit him

"Bill killed your family and left you alive" Eric said blinking

"More like slaughtered my family" Karlie replied on instinct,

"And Bill tried to kill her a few days ago" Sookie frowned, she still couldn't believe he was capable of doing that,

"How are you holding up?" Eric asked, he was actually surprised Bill never usually hurt humans but he knew he would have to deal with him or at least talk to him about it.

"How do you think I am holding up?" Karlie snapped

"My family's killer forced me to watch as he slaughtered them and decorated our lounge-room with their blood and bodies and then attempted to kill me that night but he was stopped, and then attempted to kill me a few days ago" Karlie added. Everyone just blinked at her, surprised at the outburst.

"He is the one who has caused her to hate vampires" Sookie frowned she just hoped after meeting Eric and yes even Pam that her mind will change, but she doubted it majorly.

"You hate vampires?" Eric said

"Then why are you here?" Eric then asked

"Sookie asked me to come, and I didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone with…" Karlie was about to say blood suckers but she was in a bar full of them and would rather not piss them off, and by the way Eric was looking at her she thinks he knows what she was going to say

"I wouldn't hurt her, and I wouldn't let the others hurt her either" Eric replied softly,

"I don't know that though, I don't know you personally so" Karlie shrugged, while they were talking she noticed and felt that Pam had been watching her the whole time and it was now starting to make her uncomfortable so she looked up at the blonde and looked her dead (Pun not intended) in the eye

"Do you see something you like?" Karlie snapped, Pam huffed and looked away Eric looked up at his progeny and smirked, Pam refused to meet his eyes. They ordered another round and another and Karlie was finally somewhat comfortable enough to sit down, and besides that her feet where aching why she wore heels she would never understand. Pam ended up flirting with her and Karlie didn't really know how to react to it, yes she was used to girls flirting with her she did have girlfriends in the past, but she never had a female vampire flirt with her or not that she knows off. She also noticed that the more Sookie drank the more closer she got to Eric there was even one stage where she was on his lap and they might as well have been eating each other's faces, Karlie scrunched up her face in slight disgust she did not need to see her friend getting and or acting like… that,

"Okay… I am going home, you two have fun" Karlie said sarcastically standing up it was currently three in the morning and she was getting sober and tired and a small headache was starting to come through, Pam couldn't help but snicker,

"Look, if you really want. We can come back in a few days to play with your new boy toy" Karlie sighed, she was sober now and really, really wanted to go home. Eric and Sookie separated both glaring at her, Pam on the other hand was looking at her amused with a raised eyebrow.

"I am going to the car" Karlie said grabbing the keys

"Pam… Eric" Karlie said with a nod and walked out, Karlie drove to her house first, and got out and hoped to god Sookie was sober enough to drive and she in fact was, Karlie had a quick shower and then feel asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own True Blood. Enjoy Chapter Three**

 _ **Previously on Blood Ties**_

" _Pam… Eric" Karlie said with a nod and walked out, Karlie drove to her house first, and got out and hoped to god Sookie was sober enough to drive and she in fact was, Karlie had a quick shower and then feel asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow._

It has now been a few weeks. Since that… intense night where Karlie met Pam and Eric for the first time, she has noticed how close Sookie and Eric have gotten and won't be surprised if they are already dating or will be dating any day or week now. She kind of wishes they would take it slow but she has not right to tell Sookie what to do, and of course Sookie would just think it's because Karlie doesn't like vampires. Karlie was still very wary around the two of them, could you really blame her though? Every now and then she will either tense up and or freeze when she is around them but slowly and surely she is warming up to them, it was going to take time but she knew she might get there in the end you never know. But that changed drastically one night, Karlie was currently on her way to Fangtasia… why you might ask well apparently Sookie thought it was a smart idea to go by herself and then ask Karlie to come out after her shift that night, Karlie decided she was going to go simple tonight, and wore short ripped denim shorts, a red flannel that she tied up just above her belly button she again left her hair down and wore very little make-up. On her feet where her favourite pair of ankle boots, half way there it had started to pour down raining and Karlie knew she should pull up and wait for the rain to stop or at least slow down but she had no clue when and or if that was going to happen so she kept on driving, hoping she was going the right way. A scream tore through her throat as the car skidded and flipped, and started rolling Karlie didn't know when the car stopped moving but fuel and the same metallic smell she smelt those six years ago stung her nose. Darkness soon surround her, she tried to stay awake and scream but nothing came out not that she was aware of anyway. She knew Sookie would probably come looking for her soon that is if she wasn't too caught up with Eric and she just hoped it wasn't too late.

When Karlie opened her eyes she had to close them straight away. The harsh light hit her face causing her to groan as did the mild headache that was thumping in her head, she attempted to open her eyes again slowly this time, and she succeed she was still slightly wet, so she couldn't of been out for that long or they only just saved her and she was becoming conscious now, the first thing she did was look around and she noticed she was on a black leather couch she looked to her left and noticed a desk and to her right near the door sat bottles of True Blood. _Maybe I'm at Fangtasia,_ she thought to herself, she then noticed the door opening and a head poking in

"You're awake" the voice said relived, Karlie rolled her eyes

"No I am just sleeping with my eyes open" Karlie responded, trying to sit up but before she could even blink Pam was above her putting her hand on her shoulder and pushing her back softly,

"That wouldn't be a smart idea, you nearly died. You were in a very horrible car crash, technically you should actually be dead right now" Pam said softly,

"I had to… well no I take that back I wanted to, give you my blood so you would survive" Pam added just as soft, Karlie looked up at her confused… what?

"You gave me your blood?" Karlie repeated making sure she actually heard correctly

"Yes, Sookie kept screaming and screaming about someone saving her… and well I wanted to do it. Besides I doubt you would want to have sex dreams about your friend's new boyfriend" Pam said smiling slightly. Pam didn't know why this human made her feel like this, she wasn't sure she liked it but there was nothing she could do about it right now so she was just going to go with it instead of fighting it… well maybe we will see how stubborn she is. Karlie narrowed her eyes at Pam who was still hovering about her, she had yet to move. Part of Karlie was screaming at her to be scared but for some reason she wasn't,

"You are surprisingly calm with this" Pam replied

"With me being so close, and you taking me blood. Sookie thought you would off exploded with anger but yet here you are" Pam said as she looked down at Karlie's lips briefly and then looked back up into her eyes.

"Part of me wants to be scared, but another part is telling me not to be, so I am remaining calm" Karlie said taking a deep breathe in the smell of Vanilla and Lavender tingled all through her nose, which caused Pam to smirk down at her, Karlie didn't know why but right now all she wanted to do was kiss the blonde vampire above her. She doesn't know where this came from but she wanted to the urge was so strong, but she blinked and it was gone.

"When we got to the car, Sookie found your handbag and phone they are both fine and in great condition not even a scratch. Your car on the other hand is completely ruined" Pam said moving back, she helped Karlie into a sitting position, Karlie couldn't help but frown and Pam noticed it

"What's wrong?" Pam asked, why did she even care about this human. _What is happening to her!_

"I want to believe that you saved me, but I find it hard to. You hate us humans so much, so why on earth would you save me for? I am no one special" Karlie said with a frown. Pam understood where the blonde was coming from but it still hurt, she was trying to do something nice and she doubted her again not that she blamed her she did make it known that she hated humans. She guessed she will just have to prove it to the blonde that it's different when it comes to her, she is the only human she can actually tolerate at the moment and she doubts that would ever change, not to mention the sex dreams that she will have about her now that brought Pam some amusement and joy.

"Believe what you want to but I did save you even if you don't want to admit it to yourself. Besides I think Sookie is wanting to see you" Pam said somewhat stiffly she stood up and went and leant against the desk when the door crashed open, Karlie flinched and it seemed everyone in the room noticed well not everyone.

"Karlie, you're okay and you're alive" Sookie sighed in relief Karlie had to stop herself from narrowing her eyes at her friend, did she really think she was going to die.

"How are you feeling?" Sookie asked

"I've just got a minor headache but apart from that I am fine" Karlie said not really meeting Sookie in the eyes, she feels cold, wet and dirty and she just wants a nice hot shower and to go back to sleep, but she guessed that probably wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"I guess we better get you home then?" Sookie said after she gave Karlie a hug, Karlie's eyes went wide with fear and panic started to fill her body.

"No! I am not going back out there. I'm not getting in a car ever again" Karlie said panicking, she felt a wave of dizziness hit her so she blinked a couple of times trying to make the black spots that were dancing in her vision go away. When she succussed she took a feel deep breathes,

"It has been a few days Karlie, the rain has stopped you will be safe" Sookie said, she honestly thought her friend was overreacting but Eric and Pam understood where and why Karlie was acting the way she was and right now Sookie was being a bit of a bitch.

"A few days" Karlie said blinking in shock, she has been unconscious for a few days… and they hadn't gotten her out of her clothes and if it has been a few days why are the still slightly wet.

"Yes, that is what I said, we were all worried about you. We weren't sure if you were going to make it or not. Eric and Pam said you would but I couldn't help but…" Sookie said stopping midsentence

"Doubt us" Eric finished for her, Sookie flushed with embarrassment,

"I did say I was sorry" Sookie mumbled not looking Eric in the eye,

"Who do you mean by 'we'?" Karlie asked her eyes quickly glanced to Pam, she wasn't sure why but they did, it isn't like she hoped Pam was worried she wasn't going to wake up… did she?

"Keegan, Jax and myself of course who else?" Sookie said confused,

"Of course" Karlie whispered, she didn't know why it hurt not hearing Pam's name but it stung badly, Karlie shook her head softly she had no clue where these thoughts where coming from she ha… disliked vampires. Well actually no, she still hated them it was just Pam and Eric that she somewhat liked, she didn't hate them two not anymore she was warming up to them slowly but she was still very, very wary of them and they really don't blame her in the slightest.

"I bet you are hungry and really want a shower right about now, and by the look of your face you look tired and I can guess you want to sleep in your own bed and not on the leather couch anymore so let me take you home" Sookie said she was waiting at the door beside Eric, Karlie stood up but another wave of dizziness hit her, and a wave of nausea hit her as well she felt her legs stumbled a but beneath her she blinked and flung her arms out trying to grab on to something to steady herself. she took a few deep breathes before she opened her eyes in a blinking fashion the black dancing spots where gone. _Thank fuck_. She noticed someone was holding on to her, she looked up and looked into grey eyes _Pam_ , and did she look worried or was Karlie imaging it?

"I'm fine, just a bit dizzy is all, I am guessing because it is from the lack of food, water and from laying down for a few days straight, I will be fine once I've eaten showered and had a sleep" Karlie smiled reassuring the older blonde, why she did that she wasn't sure. Pam wanted to help Karlie to the car but she knew she wouldn't be able to, so she let Sookie take her place, after Sookie dropped Karlie home and made sure she got inside safely did she head home herself. Once inside Karlie made herself a simple and easy dinner, a toasted salami and cheese sandwich, she had a nice warm shower then went straight to bed falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

It has been two weeks since the car crash Karlie was in well no it was two weeks since she woke up from said car crash and Sam made sure to give Karlie those two weeks off, she only wanted the one but Sam made her take two and it was slightly driving her insane. Karlie has been avoiding Pam at all cost since the moment they had or well almost had at Fangtasia, not to mention certain dreams she has been having ever since she got home from that place. Yes she will admit she has had sex dreams before who hasn't really, but every night? Karlie honestly didn't know how to feel about the dreams, part of her liked it but another part was scared, and she found out it wasn't because of them being about Pam who was a vampire she was scared but she actually wanted the older blonde to do those types of things to her. That same certain blonde has been occupying Karlie's mind these past two weeks, and Karlie finally admitted to herself that yes she found her beautiful and very attractive but that doesn't mean anything is or will happen between them, Karlie remembered back when Pam mentioned to her that she will have these dreams about her but Karlie thought she was joking and just being her cocky self but now she was starting to question if she was actually being serious. Karlie was currently stuck in a rut, she wanted more than anything to go see the beautiful women that has been conquering in her mind as of late but she knew it wouldn't end well if she did, she might do something she will regret later, so instead she went for a run hoping that will keep those breathtaking grey eyes away from her mind, and Karlie found out it didn't help… like at all and she grew so frustrated she punched a tree… that may have broken her hand. But she went to work anyway she already had a lot of time off and lost two weeks of pay, _thank god for savings_ Karlie thought to herself, and besides even if Karlie did want to see her which she **did not want to like at all** , well that is what she told herself anyway but she didn't believe it. She had to work the nightshift anyway, the night was slow and quiet so when midnight rolled around Karlie was not expecting a visitor, at first Karlie didn't even know she was there, she didn't see and or hear her come in and or sit at the bar. But when she heard someone clear their throat she spun around ready to get up the person for being so rude but stopped when she realised who it was. Pam actually thought the younger blonde nearly broke her neck with how fast she turned around but she didn't… thankfully,

"Hello doll" Pam smirked Karlie just stood and stared blinking, was she actually hear or did she fall asleep at work, she shook her head and pinched herself. Nope this is defiantly real, Pam is sitting there in front of her beautiful as always smirking at her, _be cool_ Karlie thought to herself,

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Who would of thought, I never would have ever guessed I would see you in a place like this princess" Karlie smirked and winked, both Pam and Karlie where shocked at what just happened, Karlie turned around blush covering her cheeks she didn't even realise she had that in her, _god I just flirted with Pam out of all people and I called her a princess_ Karlie groaned to herself, she had to stop herself from giving herself a face-palm she was clearly embarrassed, but Karlie knew that there would be something to take her mind off the embarrassment she was clearly facing. Her broken hand, it was throbbing in pain and the painkiller she took two hours ago where doing nothing for her, she was just lucky she was behind the bar tonight and not waitressing otherwise that could have been a disaster. She didn't really want a pissed off Sam on her arse and giving her more time off or possible fire her, without really thinking because she was still too busy thinking about what just happened Karlie picked up a bottle of Vodka with her right hand, when a sudden pain ran straight through her hand she let out a gasp and the bottle slipped from her hand, lucky for her and the bottle she caught it with her left hand she clenched her jaw shut and squeezed her eyes close tears pricked at her eyes,

"Are you okay?" Pam asked concerned,

"Oh… hello Pam" said a voice from behind the elder blonde, who couldn't help but roll her eyes,

"Hello Tinkerbelle" Pam replied, a small burst of laughter escaped from Karlie's lips, she opened her eyes and continued on what she was doing. Pam smirked at Karlie hearing the small laugh that Sookie couldn't hear, well not out load anyway, Sookie just rolled her eyes. She knew this was going to be Pam's new nickname for her and she really didn't feel like putting up a fight with her not if she (Sookie) is going to be with Eric for the rest of her life, she will have to try and getting along with Pam, for Eric's sake.

"What brings you to here tonight? Is Eric okay?" Sookie asked worriedly, Pam sighed inwardly what her master ever saw in the blonde fairy she will never understand,

"Eric is fine, I'm actually here to see Karlie" Pam said with a smile Karlie stiffened _why on earth is she here to see me_ Karlie thought to herself, Sookie narrowed her eyes between the two

"Why are you here to see Karlie?" Sookie asked Pam raised her eyebrow

"Not that it is any of your business but I was wanting to check up on how she is from her crash two weeks ago" Pam said

"Why now though?" Sookie asked

"Why couldn't you come see her anytime within the two weeks?" Sookie asked again, a customer come up to the bar and Karlie was more than happy to serve them. She was staying out of this convocation,

"Because Tinkerbelle, I have been busy with Fangtasia or have you forgotten I help Eric run the place?" Pam said smoothly

"I doubt I will ever be able to forget that" Sookie mumbled it caused Pam to raise her eyebrow at her

"So what he let you off for the night?" Sookie asked, Karlie wanted Sookie to go away honestly why she was questioning Pam she would never know and as Pam said it wasn't any of her business but she was curious and she knew she would never have the guts to actually ask Pam outright why she is here.

"Let's just say these two weeks I have been… distracted. Eric thinks I am moping but I don't mop" Pam said

"Of course not" Karlie replied out loud, without meaning to that was she meant to say it inside her head but it's out now. When there was silence Karlie looked up and noticed amusement in Pam's eyes and a questioning looking in Sookie's

"What?" Karlie said confused

"You just said 'of course not'" Sookie said Karlie blushed slightly and cleared her throat

"Carry on" Karlie said looking at Pam who smirked

"Yes, as I was saying Eric said I was moping and I wasn't, but tonight he apparently had enough and banned me from the club until I've come and seen Karlie" Pam said her face showed no emotion. Sookie frowned, and looked between the two she knew something had to be going on between the two and she was going to find out, she looked in Karlie's mind, she knew her friend hated it but she had to get to the bottom of what was going on and all she really could find was slight embarrassment, that her hand was broken and hurting and that she… she liked Pam and she didn't mean as like a friend but liked, liked her and Sookie was happy and she knew what she had to do. Karlie was currently wiping down the bar in front of Pam when Pam looked at her

"Oh…I just realised you never answered my question" Pam said

"Question?" Sookie asked and looked at Karlie

"It's nothing" Karlie replied, Pam looked down at her right hand

"Dear that doesn't look like nothing" Pam said grabbing Karlie's right hand, and pulled it towards her Karlie was currently leaning over the bar.

"Well it is nothing" Karlie replied trying to get her hand back without hurting herself to much Pam raised her eyebrow,

"She punched a tree" Sookie said causally

"Sookie" Karlie hissed

"Wait you punched a tree!" Sookie yelled as it just hit her what she actually said, everyone who was currently in the bar flinched, it was a very loud yell they all looked towards the bar and Karlie was mortified she managed to yank her hand free and turn her back towards them both her face a scarlet red.

"And pry to tell what the tree did to you, to deserve to get punched?" Pam asked amused yet with a lace of worry

"I hope you didn't do too much damage to the poor tree" Pam said playfully, she was trying to calm down Karlie's embarrassment

"Worry not tree hugger, the tree is perfectly fine, as you can tell it won" Karlie said turning around she rolled her eyes and a small smile graced her face, Pam of course just smirked, and then a thought came to her

"When do you finish?" Pam asked, Karlie blinked and then rasied her eyebrow,

"Now why do you want to know that?" Karlie smirked

"Well I want to talk to you, but it feels like you have been trying to avoid me" Pam pouted,

"I have not been avoiding you… I've just been… busy" Karlie said, she knew she was busted it was a horrible lie but it was all she could come up with at this second

"Well now I know that is not true, you have had two weeks off and besides. Sookie told me you were avoiding me when she comes and see's Eric on her nights off" Pam said the pout still on her face, Karlie couldn't help but roll her eyes the small smile never really leaving her face though

"Drama Queen much" Karlie muttered amused

"If you must know I finish at one" Karlie added Pam smiled and she didn't know why but she reached over the bar, leaning close to Karlie who had stopped breathing at this point and stroked her cheek, a small gasp escaped Karlie's lips.

"Until then" Pam whispered and then she left, Karlie couldn't help but stand there and touch her cheek, she may have also bit her lip a stupid grin covered her face.

"OoOoOo, you like her" Sookie teased, Karlie who came back to reality rolled her eyes and threw a pretzel at her then went back to work. After one Sookie and Karlie walked out of the bar together they both where glad their shift was over,

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait until you both have finished talking and take you home? I don't mind waiting around" Sookie asked

"I can make sure she gets home safely" Pam said Karlie jumped and let out a small squeak well it was more of an epp then anything causing Pam to chuckle lightly, Sookie pursed her lips not sure she was comfortable leaving Karlie alone with Pam, but Karlie nodded her head Sookie sighed and climbed into her car and left, they both watched as she drove off in silence and when the taillights were out of view Karlie turned towards Pam.

"So… what was it you wanted to talk about?" Karlie asked, slightly awkward apart from when she woke up she hasn't been left alone with Pam but then again Sookie and Eric where still somewhere in the bar,

"Where do you live, I will take us to yours were we will probably be more comfortable" Pam asked Karlie told her the address, and Pam reached out and pulled Karlie towards her their chest touching. It caused Karlie to gasp and grab hold of the front of Pam's dress, Pam flew into the air

"Don't look down" a soft voice hit Karlie's ear, who currently had her eyes squeezed shut her jaw was clenched shut and she buried her head into the crock of Pam's shoulder trying to breathe deeply it also caused her to smell whatever shampoo and or soap that the blonde uses; Vanilla and Lavender, for some reason it suited the older blonde very well. Karlie only let go of her tight grip on Pam when her feet safely touched the ground, Pam held on to her for a few seconds before they started walking towards the door in a comfortable silence. Karlie invited her in and they sat on the love seat facing each other. Before Karlie could open her mouth to ask a question Pam bit her own wrist and held it out towards Karlie, who blinked at the blood and then Pam. Karlie then leant over and wrapped her lips over the wound and sucked softly, causing both her and Pam to moan. Karlie could feel her broken bones mending and sighed as she removed her lips from the blonde wrist, after it closed they talked for an hour or so then Pam left. Karlie had a quick shower and then went to bed of course thinking about a certain blonde with grey eyes,

" _You've been a bad girl my amica mea" Pam purred in Karlie's ear, a shudder ran down the younger blonde's back, a quiet moan leaving her lips. Pam ran her hand softly down Karlie's naked body causing the younger women to bite her lip_

" _I want to hear you" Pam purred as she bit down on Karlie's neck,_

" _Fuck" Karlie moaned as she trust her hips into the empty air._

" _Please" Karlie begged_

" _What is it you want me to do?" Pam asked as she wrapped her mouth around on the Karlie's perked nipples._

" _You" Karlie moaned, as she arched, trying to get more nipple into Pam's mouth she pulled at the ropes that were wrapped around her wrist that where currently tied above her head._

" _Me? I need a little bit more then that amica mea" Pam smirked, as she bit softly down the whole of Karlie's torso,_

" _I want you to fuck me" Karlie groaned out, she was soaked and so horny she needed to be touched she needed to cum and she needed it now._

" _Hmm I don't know, do you think you deserve it? You have been a naughty girl after all" Pam smirked as she walked away from Karlie's body, who let out a whine, at the loss of contact that she oh so desired._

" _Hmm I am thinking a punishment is in order don't you?" Pam said seductively, she then whipped Karlie who let out a moan, she felt the cane came in contact with her body again. Pam had her counting she just had her fifth on and now was onto her sixth as soon as it hit her most private part she screamed out in pleasure causing herself to wake up._ When she looked at the clock she noticed it was late afternoon about five thirty, she didn't even realise she slept the whole of the day away. She must of really needed that sleep, Karlie could feel the wetness between her legs, yes she has had sex dreams before but never that intense and she has never woken up that wet and horny so she did the one thing she normally wouldn't do. She slipped her hand down her underwear and started touching herself.she didn't have work tonight _thank god_ so she could take as long as she want's, the thing was Karlie didn't realise that Pam could feel how horny she is. So when Karlie's orgasm hit and did it hit her hard Pam's eyes flew open, and a moan slipped past her lips without meaning to. Out of all the dreams Karlie had this was the first time she had actually touched herself from it, so Pam knew that it must have been on hell of a dream, and she was going to have to find out what it was because she was defiantly going to try it on her… wait what is she thinking she isn't going to sleep with the human who does she think she is. Pam could feel that Karlie was going again, she knew then that dream she had must off caused her to orgasm and now she was actually touching herself to go again. All Pam could do was clench her jaw and eyes shut and squeeze her legs together she could already feel the pool of wetness between her legs. Eric woke after hearing Pam moan, he was always a light sleeper and well the moan wasn't exactly as quiet as Pam thought she did it.

"Everything okay over there Pam" Eric smirked,

"Everything is fine" Pam hissed through her clenched jaw as another wave of Karlie's emotions ran rampaged through her body. Pam knew she was going to need a realise and she was going to need it sooner rather than later, and right now she didn't care that her maker could hear her right now she just needed to touch herself, and well she did. Pam's orgasm rocked through her body at the same time as Karlie's so it hit her like a title wave, they both screamed out each other's name in pleasure, they didn't mean to nore realised it at the time. When Pam came down from her high and it hit her what suddenly happened she knew her maker would say something, she just hoped he kept his mouth shut around his fairy and Karlie herself. She closed her eyes hoping to get a few more hours sleep before they had to open the bar, and she did thankfully Karlie was done touching herself and it was a peaceful sleep. Karlie on the other hand got up had a shower and had something to eat, those two orgasms hit her hard and she was famished, after she ate and washed her plate she received a text from Sookie telling her to get dressed she was going to come to Fangtasia with her and she refused to take no as an answer. Karlie didn't want to go, well she didn't but she didn't, she just had a sex dream and fucked herself over the blonde she was going to see, she wasn't sure she would be able to face her without blushing, and then Sookie will read her mind and that will not go down well. She sighed and went and got changed, she put on red mid-drift that had a crisscross pattern across her cleavage leaving it for show and a black tight high waist skirt that ended a few inches below her arse; she applied light make-up, through her hair up into a messy but elegant bun and finished her look with simple black heels. Normally she would get dressy but tonight she was feeling to lazy and relaxed to care what she looked like.

The drive was silent well that was until Karlie decided to ask Sookie something

"Uh Sookie" Karlie asked going bright red,

"Yes?" Sookie replied she noticed her friend's embarrassment but said nothing,

"I keep, having these dreams of… Pam. I am not sure why though?" Karlie squeaked then cleared her throat Sookie smiled knowing exactly what Karlie was talking about.

"It is just a side effect, we have from drinking their blood, not only do we have sex dreams about them, they can also feel our emotions" Sookie explained,

"What!" Karlie squeaked

"Please tell me it isn't every emotion?" Karlie begged

"Yep it is" Sookie laughed, Karlie groaned. Great so now she knew that Pam would off felt how horny she was and that she probably touched herself, tonight was going to be embarrassing as hell

"I cannot believe I let you drag me out tonight. I cannot face her not after…" Karlie slightly ranted

"How horny you have been lately?" Sookie finished with a smirk

"It is completely natural, Karlie and knowing Pam I bet she will be quiet smug about you fucking yourself to the thought of her" Sookie added

"I only did it twice" Karlie said horrified Sookie just shrugged, and Karlie hit herself in the head groaning. Once the girls parked the car and went inside Karlie order three tequila shots and took them one right after the other, then ordered a tequila sunrise which she sipped slowly. Then they made their way to were Eric and Pam usually sit,

"Sookie, Karlie" Eric said with a nod and a smirk

"Eric" Karlie replied, but her attention was else were she was trying to find a certain blonde and when she couldn't find her she couldn't help but frown

"She will be up soon, worry not" Eric smirked knowing exactly who Karlie was looking for, Karlie gasped quietly and blushed at being caught and her face got darker when Pam came into her line of view.

"Nice of you to finally join us Pam" Eric smirked

"It is a shame though" Eric fake pondered

"What is a shame?" Sookie asked confused

"That you two weren't here earlier" Eric smirked

"Why is that?" Sookie asked curiously

"You both missed out on all the fun, well I am assuming one of you missed out on the fun" Eric smirked even larger and even chuckle which then caused Pam to hit him in the back of the head. Which only caused the male to laugh harder, and Karlie could only guess why he was laughing, she wanted to look Pam in the eye and see those breathtaking grey eyes she has start to fall in lo… no she wasn't falling in love with her or her eyes, but she was to embarrassed so she looked anywhere but Pam.

"I-I-I'll be back, I need some air" Karlie stuttered as she skulled her drink and put it on the table and nearly basically ran from the table to outside, it caused Sookie and Eric to laugh and Pam wanted nothing more then to rip the two to shreds how dare they laugh at Karlie's embarrassment, what type of friend is Sookie being right now. Not a very good one obviously. Pam snarled slightly and warningly causing the laughter to stop and she then stormed towards the office.

While Karlie was walking around trying to get her head wrapped around her feelings for a certain blonde, she didn't realise she was being followed, so when something or well someone grabbed her she couldn't help but scream as she felt something sharp drag across her stomach. She could feel her blood oozing out of her body, and she could obviously smell it, she was really starting to hate the smell of blood. Next thing she knows she could hear someone beside her thinking it was her attacker she tried to scream again but when a calm soft hand stroked her face she knew instantly who it was _Pam_. Karlie could taste Pam's blood against her tongue and happily gulped it down, she felt bad this was the third time she had to take the blonde's blood, not that she really minded but still it made her feel like she was annoying Pam but her having to always take her blood, but then she knew if Pam didn't want her to have it she wouldn't let her take it, it was the last thing she thought about before she was surround by darkness.

When she opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed as that she was wearing a baggy Fangtasia shirt and just her underwear, the second thing she noticed was worried grey eyes,

"Pam" Karlie sighed and smiled, happy to see a familiar face,

"You have a lot of bad luck don't you?" Pam whispered as she carefully tucked a piece of Karlie's hair behind her ear, Karlie couldn't stop the blush that covered her cheeks. Karlie finally admitted to herself but whatever it was that happened to her that she had feelings for Pam, who happened to be a vampire… What was she getting herself into and is she prepared to actually take that step and be with her? Karlie wasn't sure but she will just have to wait and see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter Four I do now own True Blood as you have probably noticed yes Pam is OOC but I wanted to show a different side of her the soft caring siding that I know she has.**

 _ **Previously on Blood Ties**_

" _You have a lot of bad luck don't you?" Pam whispered as she carefully tucked a piece of Karlie's hair behind her ear, Karlie couldn't stop the blush that covered her cheeks. Karlie finally admitted to herself but whatever it was that happened to her that she had feelings for Pam, who happened to be a vampire… What was she getting herself into and is she prepared to actually take that step and be with her? Karlie wasn't sure but she will just have to wait and see._

The first thing Karlie knew was that she was never going to admit that she had feelings for Pam. Not to the blonde herself anyway, it now has been a few days since she had almost died… again, and Karlie couldn't help but think how right Pam was, she did have a lot of bad luck, and she just wished it would end. Bad things happen in three though… right? So maybe that is her bad luck for the year? Knowing Karlie probably not. Because of that night Karlie had more of Pam's blood then usual which then cause her feelings to grow stronger and deeper, Karlie was glad that the past few days have been busy as hell at Merlotte's it has been keeping her mind busy, which also meant Karlie wouldn't have to see Pam… or so she thought. Eric ending up telling Sookie about the night where Pam ended up screaming out Karlie's name in pleasure, which then caused Sookie to tell Karlie who then blushed, wishing she actually heard it herself. Which again she will never admit it out loud, although the feelings Karlie is currently having for the particular blonde isn't the only reason she is somewhat avoiding her, the other reason is that she feels bad, she goes back to the time where Pam gave her most of her blood to save her life again, and she couldn't help but feel bad, about how Pam is always giving her, her blood. Although she should be glad it isn't Eric, Karlie shudders at the thought of that

"Don't feel bad apricitas" Pam smiled Karlie spun around almost losing her balance which she thankfully regained before she feel and hurt herself,

"Pam" Karlie said slightly breathless and then cleared her throat she was surprised to see the blonde here… in the bar; again.

"Eric wanted to see his fairy, so I thought I would tag along to see how you are" Pam smiled softly

"I'm good" Karlie lied, and Pam knew she was lying Pam pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes slightly

"You do realise I can tell when you lie right? But I suppose I can let it go for now" Pam sighed, and waved her hand. That is all they really got to talk about before Eric walked over towards them.

"Come" was all Eric said to Pam, who then blew Karlie a kiss Pam that is not Eric _shudder._ The kiss blowing may have caused Karlie to freeze on the spot, and Eric of course smirked, it wasn't until later that Pam realised what she did, and face-palmed. She couldn't believe she was falling in love with a human, and Pam honestly didn't know how to deal with it, and she didn't know what to actually do about it either. One thing she was sure of though is she didn't mind at all giving Karlie her blood, it made her feel useful, wanted and needed. Which caused Pam to smile, she never once her whole life have felt those three things before and now she has and still currently is, and she could feel Karlie battling her emotions through the bond that they have created, she knew that Karlie liked her more then she is letting on but she (Karlie) is battling whether or not she should tell Pam, and Pam kind of hoped she would.

A year has gone by now since the car-crash Karlie had, a year since she first had Pam's blood a year since she started having feelings for the elder blonde and whatever was happening between them. Karlie often caught herself day-dreaming about Pam and her beautiful striking grey eyes, and she often thought about all the times she hurt herself, even if it was a small scratch Pam would get Karlie to drink her blood. Karlie is kind of surprised with the amount of blood she has taken from Pam one would think she would be a vampire by now, but she isn't and she never will be she would rather die than become one. Yes she trusts Eric and Pam but they were the only two vampire she will ever trust, and it doesn't mean she suddenly wants to become one herself. It was currently Wednesday, both Sookie and Karlie worked the day shift she they had the night off, which meant they were going to go to Fangtasia, Sookie made sure to drag Karlie there whenever she could, but when they got there it was closed and Eric hardly ever lets the club close so Karlie was kind of curious as to why it was now and why they were out here if it is closed. Karlie shook her head and follow Sookie in, but she couldn't help stop when she came face, to face with a person; well she couldn't really call him a person he was anything but she came face to face with the monster that she thought she would never have to face and or see again. All the air left Karlie's lungs, as her whole body tensed, Pam could feel the terror that ran through Karlie's mind and body, she had to do something, but she wasn't sure what she could do. Bill smirked as she stared Karlie dead in the eyes and ran straight for her, and pierced her stomach with his hand, _this is it, I really am going to die this time_ Karlie thought to herself as her legs gave out and she collapsed to her knee's her eye wide and frightened and her mouth gaping as she let out a silent scream. Eric killed Bill within seconds and Pam was beside Karlie her face full of worry and she felt fear for the first time since she got turned,

"Don't you dare leave me" Pam whispered brokenly

"I'm sorry" Karlie gasped, as she looked into the grey eyes she has fallen in love with.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong" Pam sobbed, this was also the first time she has cried since she got turned, Karlie's blood slowly started to cover Pam's arms and chest as she held onto her tears falling onto Karlie's pale and grey face.

"Sorry for always getting hurt, sorry for never telling you how I feel about you sorry for…" Karlie started and then gasped for a breath, her eyes then fluttered closed Karlie could just hear Pam and Sookie scream her name in anguish then she felt pain.

Karlie woke, she doesn't know why she woke she honestly thought she would of died no amount of vampire blood could of saved her he literally pierced her stomach, she clearly remembers bleeding out in Pam's arms it was too late for Pam to save her there is no wa… that is when it hit her she realised she had been buried in dirt and she clawed her way out. The first thing she saw was Pam who sighed in relief and she knew that what the elder blonde had done.

"You turned me" Karlie whispered, Pam's eyes widen in alarm she knew that Karlie didn't want to be turned into a vampire, she made that very clear to her that if she were about to die Pam is not to turn her but Pam couldn't just let her die not when Karlie finally admitted her feelings out loud to her. Yes she might be being selfish right now but she wasn't going to lose her,

"I'm sorry. After hearing you say that you had feelings for me I couldn't let you die, I was being selfish" Pam whispered, Karlie watched as blood tears feel down the white face she had grown to love, Pam hoped this wouldn't change Karlie's mind or feelings for her, she hoped the young blonde will still be able to love her even though she turned her into the one thing she hated… well that was apart from herself and Eric of course. Karlie had to look away she couldn't meet those grey eyes anymore it hurt she felt so betrayed right now, and her first instinct was to run, but her throat ached with thirst and she refused to feed on a human, Pam being able to sense Karlie's panic stood up slowly and walked towards her

"Just bear with me, how about we get you some blood and then you can have a shower. After that we can work out what you want to do" Pam said her voice slightly braking at the end, she just hoped Karlie choose to stay and not run. Karlie clenched her jaw, fine she will have some blood and a shower then she will leave, she had to get away from here from _**her.**_ She watched as Pam thought her how to feed, Karlie kicked up a storm about feeding off a human but then she tried True Blood and nearly gagged, _human blood it is_ Karlie thought. She then showered and Pam leant Karlie one of her outfits, while Karlie was getting dressed she was thinking of how or what type of distraction she can cause so she can get away. Her house was already blacked out, from when Pam and or Eric come over, and Karlie had never really been a fan of the sun to start with, she wondered if Sam would still let her keep her job but only work nights but she highly doubted it, she knew Sam's view on their… her kind. A sigh slipped from her lips without her realising it as the emotions dancing around her head, Karlie then noticed that Pam was busy and she knew this was her chance to get away and thankfully it was still night time. The first place Karlie went to was Merlotte's to talk to Sam and she was right she did get fired, she knew she would off she wasn't at all surprised of that outcome, she then went home glad that she had heaps of money saved up, and also thankful that Jax and Keegan still lived with her. Once she got back she noticed they were awake and told them what happened but where shocked, upset and angry over how selfish the elder blonde had been. But thankfully to Karlie's delight their opinions on vampires didn't include Karlie in the mix, now the only thing Karlie had to get used to was… well-being dead, sleep during the day, stay up all night, make sure she drinks enough blood to last her for a few days. Now all she had to do was stay away from Pam and she hoped Pam would stay away from her, right now she wanted absolutely nothing to do with blonde haired grey eyed beauty, it doesn't matter how much she still means to Karlie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five is here! I hope you Enjoy I do not own True Blood**

 _ **Previously on Blood Ties**_

 _Now the only thing Karlie had to get used to was… well-being dead, sleep during the day, stay up all night, make sure she drinks enough blood to last her for a few days. Now all she had to do was stay away from Pam and she hoped Pam would stay away from her, right now she wanted absolutely nothing to do with blonde haired grey eyed beauty, it doesn't matter how much she still means to Karlie._

Weeks have flown by since Karlie got turned, and since she has seen her maker. It has been hard for both Karlie and Pam, as they both could feel the other's emotions, and right now and over the past month or so, all they wanted to do was see each other and be there for each other. But Karlie wasn't ready yet, she was still trying to get her head wrapped around the fact that she is a vampire, and that she told Pam that she liked her. She honestly didn't know why she admitted it out loud then and there she should of known that when she did Pam would of changed her, she just wished she kept her mouth shut, but then again she would be dead and is that something Karlie was really ready to face, she has faced death twice majorly now the Bill incident being the third, but did she actually want to die? She finally come to a conclusion, yes she would of happily accepted death but she is glad that Pam saved her she wasn't ready yet and obviously wasn't her time if she got turned. She also came to the conclusion that yes she still did have strong feelings for Pam she knew they wouldn't off left or gone away no matter the situation, but now that Karlie is a vampire what is she meant to do now? Would Pam even still like her now that she turned or will her feelings have left because she liked her as a clumsy human. A sigh escaped Karlie's lips again, it seems to be all she ever does lately is stare of into space, over think everything and sigh and it was starting to irritate both Sookie and Keegan, what they both don't understand is why Karlie wouldn't or well as she puts it couldn't go and see lover… was Pam her lover though, they never got as fair as to making love let alone kiss, but wouldn't it be weird Pam is her maker can they even be together? Did Karlie still want to be with Pam is the question and it was of course a yes, no matter how hard Karlie tried to be angry at herself for falling in love with a vampire in the first place she just couldn't. She couldn't even stay mad at Pam, her angry faded away after day three but she was sure Pam wouldn't feel the same way. Or well that's what she made herself believe it made it somewhat easier not to face her if she lied to herself about Pam not having feelings for her despite what the bond says, Karlie thought Pam only saved her life on both accounts because she was fun to be around, _if that was the case why did she turn you_ a voice said in Karlie's head and it made her question if Pam actually had feelings for her. Keegan and Sookie have been nagging Karlie, to go see Pam after day four, and she finally caved… a month and a half later, Karlie was going to face Pam, and well see Eric of course but right now it was Pam she was more concerned about seeing. Karlie wondered if she would be able to stop herself from kissing those soft, plump pink or red (depending on the colour lipstick she choose for the night) lips. That is when Karlie realised she was night dreaming… again, well she refers it as night dreaming since she can't really day dream any more so Karlie started to call it night dreaming, which then caused everyone to shake their heads at her in amusement. Karlie wanted to look good for Pam, she didn't know why she wanted to but she did, she didn't even know what she should wear. Then she remembered she still had Pam's leather outfit that she had borrowed off the blonde when she got turned, but she probably guessed the blonde wanted it back so she packed it aside and started doing her make-up while she decided on what to wear. In the end she choose to wear a pair of black long leather pants that she owned and they stuck to her like a second skin, they made her arse look amazing; she wore a plan light grey spaghetti strap singlet and put on Pam's leather jacket that Karlie had yet to return from a night they went on a walk and she got cold, she finished the looked with black heels that had spikes on the back. The make-up she put on before was simple as Pam had told her many of times never to worry about it but she did anyway, and with her hair she decided to leave it down as in their natural wavy curls that looked like a blonde waterfall.

The ride was going perfectly fine; Sookie and Karlie sat in the front seat while Keegan and Jax sat in the back, but when they were about half way to the vampire club Karlie started to have a panic attack.

"Karlie calm down, I am sure Pam is going to be delighted to see you. I mean she did come around to see you a few times to check up on you, we all know you knew she was worried about you" Keegan sighed,

"Wait she came and visited me I didn't know that, I knew she is worried about me I can feel it but I never knew she came to visit" Karlie frowned,

"We thought it would be better if you didn't see her at that point in time, and we were going to tell you at some point. But by the looks of things she cares very deeply about you" Keegan smiled, at first she didn't like Pam and Eric but after getting to know the two better she has actually come to like them and can see why Sookie and Karlie have fallen for them. Karlie scoffed at the idea of Pam actually liking her or even caring deeply about her, she just couldn't think that the elder blonde had it in her, the rest of the ride feel silent and Karlie couldn't stop chewing her bottom lip or tapping her foot. But once the club came to few her whole body instantly calmed down and she was out of the care before Sookie could even stop it, ran straight to the club door and froze. She turned back around almost forgetting about her friends who were looking at her amused, she waited for them to get to the door and they walked in together, and Karlie failed miserably at trying to pretend that she wasn't looking for a certain someone. But once she did find those all so familiar grey eyes her whole would stopped and she couldn't help but stand and stare,

"lie… rile… KARLIE" a voice shouted into Karlie's ear causing the smaller blonde to jump she turned around to glare at offender which happened to be Keegan whom happened to be smirking.

"How about instead of standing there and staring at her you actually go up and talk to her" Keegan suggested with a smirk, Karlie just continued to glare at her best friend, but soon they were all making their way towards Pam and Eric, after the three got their drinks of course. Karlie at first was feeling confident but the closer they came the more nervous she became, but the world seemed to stop once more, when they reached their destination Karlie and Pam just stood their staring at one another, not sure if they should make the first move or not. But in the end it was Pam, who did she reached out towards Karlie grazing her fingers softly against her cheek then cupped it, Karlie sighed as she took a step closer to the elder blonde and leant into the touch. She then nuzzled her hand slightly and gave it a soft kiss,

"Missed you" Karlie mumbled, before she froze her eyes snapped open… did she really just nuzzle, and kiss Pam's hand and then admitted she missed her. Karlie knew then that if she was still human she would be blushing really hard right now but she was a vampire and they don't blush, at least Karlie doesn't think they do, Pam however just smiled and pulled Karlie closer towards her so that their lips were inches apart. They could feel each-other's breath on their lips, not that vampires need to breathe… they are dead remember, Karlie would never admit it would loud but she really did miss Pam's touch, so she closed her touch and melted into the touch contended.

"I've missed you to amica mea" Pam whispered, if Karlie hadn't been a vampire she would of missed it, it was so soft and quiet but she did and her eyes flew open and stared at the grey eyes in front of her, Pam was of course wearing an amused smile, and well Eric looked between the two of them with a huge smile on his face. He was over the moon that his child finally had someone and that someone being her progeny, who finally came to her senses.

"You just called me love" Karlie whispered, she looked up the meaning after she heard Pam say it to her before,

"I did, I also said I missed you too" Pam chuckled softly as she ran her hands over Karlie's cheeks. Karlie knew that Pam meant it as well, they stayed in that embrace for a bit longer, and Karlie wasn't ready to break the comfort of her maker's arms. Karlie knew she and Pam had to talk, but right now it can wait the world can get put on a back burner for a little while. She was finally where she belongs, Karlie closed her eyes again and leant forward putting her head on the crock of Pam's neck and nuzzled her which caused Pam to smile and chuckle. Which then caused Karlie to pout, then Pam chuckled harder, Karlie joining her she was finally happy. She wasn't sure how but Pam liked her maybe even loves her but that was something to discuss later if the topic ever came up, Karlie thought for a second that Pam could read her mind because what she said next really took Karlie's breathe away

"You do know I love you right" Pam whispered softly into Karlie's ear, Karlie leant back so she could look into the grey eyes.

"Really?" Karlie said her eyes wide,

"Really" Pam repeated,

"I have…" Karlie started saying but all of a sudden she was getting pulled away from Pam.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes I am horrible for leaving it there but I want it to have a few chapters so some of my chapters might be short for that I am sorry and yes I know Pam is well OOC I do love sassy and sarcastic Pam but I wanted a different side of her a loving side. As I have stated in my earlier chapters I do not own True Blood. But here is chapter six I hope you have enjoyed reading this re-written version of Blood Ties**

 _ **Previously on Blood Ties**_

" _I have…" Karlie started saying but all of a sudden she was getting pulled away from Pam._

"No!" Karlie screamed. People started piling into the club, Karlie couldn't help but keep her eyes open as she fought against Eric's restraints, Pam had already been taken and Eric will be damned if they take Karlie as well. He told Sookie to take Keegan and Jax home and wait for him there and he will bring Karlie home he knew if he left them with her she would ran after her and it was honestly the last thing he needed right now. When Eric had gotten Karlie home she was still screaming and her blood tears rushed down her face and she knew her friends would be here soon, so he needed to calm her down.

"We need to go get her" Karlie screamed as more tears ran down her face,

"I will go get her and bring her home safe and alive I promise" Eric said calmly, how he could be calm in a situation like this Karlie will never understand.

"No, I am coming with you" Karlie growled, she finally heard Pam say those words she has been hoping she would hear and then she got ripped away from her she was not about to sit around and do nothing while Eric saves her. No Karlie was going to join Eric no matter what he says, and Eric knew that.

"Karlie you can't come with me" Eric sighed they were wasting precious time here were is Sookie and the other two humans.

"Please, take me with you I need her, I need to see for myself that she will be safe" Karlie begged, sobbing, it has been years since Karlie has cried. She normally isn't one to cry and some part of Eric knew that but he couldn't put Karlie in harm's way Pam would skin him alive if Karlie got hurt so he tried a different way around the situation

"Karlie you are still a baby vamp, it won't be safe for you to come" Eric sighed

"And you are over one thousand years old and it won't be safe for you look at Pam she was only 100 and something years old, and she got taken it doesn't matter how old any of us are Eric none of us are safe. What would you do if you left and I got taken?" Karlie said, she knew the last bit was a low blow but she had no other choice. Eric sighed and growled, Karlie couldn't come with him and he knew that, but he also didn't want he left here with humans that wouldn't be able to protect a vampire. This situation frustrated him more than anything right now and he had no clue what to do.

"Eric, my maker and lover got taken. I am not going to sit around and wait for you to bring her home. I am coming with you end of story, and if you leave me behind I will just go search for her myself, Sookie, Keegan and Jax won't be able to keep me held I am stronger and faster then all three of them" Karlie argued, Eric closed his eyes. He knew Karlie would do exactly that but she couldn't come and that was finally he was not going to change his answer. So over the next few days while Eric was forming a plan, he was still arguing with Karlie over whether or not she will be joining him on the mission or not. Those days turned into weeks which turned into months and they still were no closer to finding or seeing Pam, and Karlie was starting to get restless. Karlie was trying to use her bond to see if she can see or feel anything but she couldn't, why Pam would block her end of the bond Karlie didn't know, but apparently Pam was also blocking Eric's bond which was strange as well. They both knew Pam was alive otherwise they would off felt it by now so is she blocking the bond, Karlie sighed she hasn't feed or slept since Pam got taken and they were no closer to finding out where she really was. That was until Sookie came running into Karlie's house, Eric has been staying as a guest there to make sure Karlie doesn't sneak off during the night to do something stupid and reckless and it wasn't safe at Fangtasia not at the moment when those men could still be around there waiting. They finally had a clue as to where the older blonde might be being held hostage, but Eric wanted Karlie to feed before they left. Yes he gave in and is taking her he always was going to and everyone knew that, he wanted her to be safe and right now being with him is as safe as she is going to be. Karlie of course refused to feed she just wanted to hurry up and get to Pam she could feed after they save her maker/lover, and to be honest she still hates the sight and smell of blood. Eric sighed he knew there was no use trying to force her to feed so they left, and they found the place, it looked like an old abandoned warehouse. They snuck inside and the first thing Eric could smell and feel was Pam, and he knew he found the right place, then the smell of Vanilla and Lavender hit Karlie's sense and that sent her on a frenzy, Eric probably should of stopped her but he thought those people really deserved it, Karlie killed anyone that got into her way ripping them to shreds feeding off them, it just happened to be that they were manly male human guards so it wasn't a great lose to the world. Karlie was following the sent and Eric was close behind her, they finally found her, she was trapped in a cell that were constructed by silver bars, there were a few other vampires with Pam in the cells she wasn't sure who most of them were but she does remember the red haired girls name was… Jessica? But even seeing Pam there alive didn't calm Karlie down, she had to get Pam out she had to touch her had to kiss her had to make sure she was okay, so she ran towards Pam's cell, and opened it. The silver burning her skin but right now she didn't care about the pain it will heal soon anyway, and even though yes she could feel it, it was the least of her worries. She managed to get them open without doing that much damage to her hands and she ran straight into her maker's arms Karlie freely crying while Pam held onto her stroaking her hair trying to calm her down, whispering words in her ear telling her that she is safe they both are over and over.

"I was going to tell you that I have fallen in love with you too but those arseholes ripped you away from me before I could get it out" Karlie cried as she looked into those grey eyes she had gone months without seeing. Pam just held onto Karlie tighter once the smaller blonde buried her neck back into the crock of her neck, her (Pam's) eyes travelled to where Eric was standing, he let out Jessica and the other three vampires that had been held captive alongside Pam. Eric wore a sad smile as he then made his way over to his child, his Pam, Karlie sensed Eric and moved aside. She wasn't ready to let go of Pam yet, but she knew Eric would want to hug Pam they were overly affectionate for one other but she knew they both cared very deeply about each other. Karlie sniffled and looked around the room taking in the other four vampires and their cages or cells whatever you would prefer to call them. That is when Jessica suddenly spoke up

"Uh, sooo why are you covered in blood?" Jessica asked,

"I got mad" Karlie muttered, now feeling slightly embarrassed about how she handled the guards but it was their own fault for taking Pam in the first place, that when it hit her, she become the monster that killed her parents and sister and she wanted to run, but how do you run from yourself. She couldn't look anyone in the eye she was so disgusted with herself she promised she would never turn into a killing machine but she just murdered a whole lot of humans and vampires, yes she had a reason to kill them unlike Bill who was just wanting to have fun but that still makes her a monster doesn't it. The world faded around Karlie, she was trapping herself in her mind and everything went quiet, so she didn't exactly hear Eric tell everyone what happened.

"She killed the human and vampire guards" Eric shrugged like it was no big deal, he would of done the same thing to be honest, he was actually about to but Karlie got to them first, he let go of Pam and she noticed that Karlie wasn't there well she was but wasn't and she pulled her back into a hug knowing exactly where the younger blondes mind was.

"You are not a monster" Pam whispered, Eric looked down at Karlie suddenly remembering what happened to her seven years ago, and he wished he now killed those guards, he should of known that once she calmed down this is where her mind would go

"Pamela is right, you are not a monster, those men and vampires? They deserved to die. If you didn't kill them I was going to, Karlie you had every right to kill them, they are the monsters not you. They are the ones who kidnapped Pam and other vampires so they can experiment and torture them you saved five lives today don't ever feel like you are a monster" Eric reassured her,

"I'm exactly like Bill" Karlie whispered,

"No, Bill killed your family for fun, you killed those men because they took Pam, you are not the monster here you are nothing like Bill" Eric said grabbing the younger girls face and looked her in the eyes.

"You are not a monster, okay" Eric said. Pam could of kissed Eric right about now, he was so caring about her progeny and just watching him calm her down and reassure her made her love her maker even more. Not like in love like she was with Karlie but as a brother, Karlie nodded her head, she still slightly believed she was a monster but she could feel the sun coming up and it was going to come up very soon and she was very exhausted after killing all those men/vampires

"We better get back before it's too late" Eric said out loud, he wasn't sure if Jessica and the other three vampires would follow him, Pam and Karlie but he hoped they would,

"Suns coming up" Karlie muttered sagging slightly against Pam, she was really drained, she guessed not sleeping probably over the past few months are now catching up on her since she finally has Pam back in her arms, or well she was in Pams.

"We still have a few hours, we can make it back to Fangtasia in time, are you four coming?" Eric asked as he turned to Jessica and the other vampires Karlie still hadn't got the names off they nodded, Eric grabbed hold of all four of them while Pam grabbed Karlie

"Let's go amica mea" Pam whispered as she followed Eric who just ran from the room, and true to Eric's word they did make it back in time…just. Karlie knew she should go for a shower she was covered in dry blood, guts, dirt and anything else one could think of but right now she is to exhausted and drained she can barely stand by herself let alone keep her eyes open long enough. Pam helped walk her to one of the spare rooms where the two of them curled up on the bed and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven, I am trying to make this fic a bit longer as I realised when I first wrote it everything happened to fast, and I hope now that it was been extended a little bit and makes more sense and is better in general. As I always I do not own True Blood**

 _ **Last time on Blood Ties**_

 _Karlie knew she should go for a shower she was covered in dry blood, guts, dirt and anything else one could think of but right now she is to exhausted and drained she can barely stand by herself let alone keep her eyes open long enough. Pam helped walk her to one of the spare rooms where the two of them curled up on the bed and fell asleep._

It wasn't until the next night or well really that night that Karlie woke, and when she did she felt a body underneath her. This time it wasn't Eric, yes Eric slept in the same bed as her some nights, no they didn't do anything like that… he did it so they both would feel comfort about losing Pam. That is when memories of the night before hit her brain full force and her eyes snapped open, she saved Pam but she also killed a whole lot of people, she doesn't know if she will ever be able to get over that. She knows they deserved to get killed but she didn't think she would ever turn out to be a murderer, she also didn't expect that she will fall in love with a vampire and or turn out to be one herself but that's just life. Karlie knew that one day she will have to get over the fact that she killed all those humans and vampires but right now it was still to fresh in her mind, she then looked up at Pam and noticed that the elder blonde was also awake and has been watching her, Karlie frowned.

"Hello" Pam whispered,

"Hi" Karlie whispered back, she wasn't sure why they were whispering but she wasn't going to break the moment. Pam was back and she was alive and safe that is all that matters to Karlie right now.

"You were thinking about all those men and vampires you killed again weren't you" Pam asked softly Karlie looked away but Pam cupped the blondes cheek and turned her back

"Karlie amica mea you are not a monster, you are nothing like Bill. Eric was telling the truth last night. Please believe us, those men deserved to die if you didn't kill them imagine what they could of done if they captured you and Eric, once they found out that we loved each other they would of made one of us watch while they killed the other, they are the monsters here Karlie not you" Pam said in a soft but stern tone she needed Karlie to understand that she wasn't in the wrong, that Karlie did the right thing, Pam knew that; Eric knew that; Jessica knew that; the other three vampires knew that. But Karlie was still having a hard time believing it she wanted to believe them that she wasn't a monster but after she witnessed what Bill did and then compared it to what she did she can't help but see the comparisons.

"Karlie" Pam whispered, blue eyes locked with grey

"I promise you, with my whole heart that you are not a monster or anything like Bill" Pam whispered, Karlie took a deep breath and nodded, she still didn't quite believe it but that could be put on the back burner for now there is more important things to think and worry about.

"How about we go have a shower and then get something to eat?" Pam offered hoping that will get the younger blonde to think about something else for a change, Eric came in a hour or so ago telling Pam about what happened during those few months that Pam was away, Pam thought she would be jealous when she heard that Eric and Karlie shared a bed, obviously they didn't sleep together but still it kind of hurt a little, Eric got to sleep in the same bed as Karlie before she even did. Well Karlie apparently hardly slept and apparently didn't feed either so that is something they will have to talk about later.

"That sound's good, and by we. You mean you will be joining me?" Karlie asked hopeful

"I want to amica mea but I have something I need to do" Pam whispered Karlie's face feel but she understood she climbed out of bed and went for a hot shower scrubbing herself clean and washed her hair about three times with both Shampoo and Conditioner, just to make sure she got all the blood and everything out of her hair, when she first stepped in blood covered the bottom of the shower but now no drop of blood was to be seen. Karlie got dried and dressed and walked out into the bar area where Eric, Pam, Jessica, the other three vampires, Sookie, Keegan, and Jax were waiting, Karlie feed a little even though she did feed off a few of the males last night it wasn't enough to sedate her hunger and she didn't really actually drink there blood it was more her digging her teeth into sections so she can rip their flesh off their skin. Once she and Pam had eaten she found herself back in Pam's arms both not minding at all, Karlie was too scared to let Pam out of her sight because she was worried she was going to get taken away again and Pam guessed that was how Karlie was feeling.

"I'm not going to go anywhere" Pam whispered, Karlie looked up at her

"You can't promise that" Karlie whispered back, everyone in the room… well besides the humans couldn't hear the convocation but they could guess what the two were talking about

"I just did" Pam smirked, Karlie pursed her lips not really impressed Pam bit her lip

"I know I can't really promise that but I am okay, I need you to trust me that I am not going anywhere and if I do you are coming with me" Pam reassured her. Karlie sighed and nodded her head this discussion can wait she really doesn't want to fight or argue with Pam at the moment.

Three months. That is how long it has been since Pam got found and her and Karlie have gotten a lot closer, although they both still haven't take that step further. They both want to more than anything god Karlie want's more than anything to be kiss those sassy lips and make love to her maker but something is something them both and they weren't sure what it was. They were both lying down in hers and Pam's room. Karlie moved into Fangtasia shortly after Pam's return and she even helps out around the club every now and then, Karlie didn't actually mind living here she loved it in fact well apart from the fact that she could hear every time Eric and Sookie was having sex. She scrunched her face up in disgust and Pam couldn't help but chuckle at Karlie's reaction it was the same every time they heard the two going at it. She shook her head and closed her eyes hoping that she could fall asleep and she did, but something woke her up a few hours later. It was Pam… she was… she was moaning in her sleep at first Karlie was going to wake her up as she thought she was having a daymare, (they don't sleep at night so it can't be a nightmare) Karlie said one night. But once Karlie listened carefully she actually realised Pam was having a sex dream. Jealously instantly flared through her body, thinking Pam was having a sex dream about someone else but when she heard Pam moan her name, she gulped her eyes darkened and heat flushed through her body and hit her core. Another moan left Pam's lips and fuck Karlie was turned on immensely, she had to bit her lip so she herself would moan, at the sight of her beloved's face that showed she was also immensely turned on. Pam moaned Karlie's name one last time before her eyes snapped open, their eyes locked and she was about to look away because she was slightly embarrassed and Pam is never one to show embarrassment. But before she could she noticed the lust and love pooling in those blue orbs she has fallen head over heels in love with, so that is when Pam decided she was going to stop being scared, she pulled Karlie into a kiss. It was their first kiss they have shared since both admitting how the felt about each other and by god was in hot and passionate. Karlie could feel fireworks going off and the world around her didn't exist. That is when Karlie knew what was going to follow and right now she wanted it more than anything. She probably should tell Pam that she has only had sex once before but she didn't want to ruin the moment, Pam turned them over so that Karlie's back was pinned to the bed. Pam started to bit and suck softly on Karlie's neck and Karlie couldn't help but moan out Pam's name, she arched her back and that's all it took for Pam who ripped off Karlie's pyjamas. She could always buy her more, both women were panting even though they don't breath but they can't help it, they were about to dive in again but Pam managed to take a step back (not literally) and they just laid there touching, sucking, biting each other. Finding out what makes the other squirm and pant and moan and what makes them arch there back and beg to be touched. After what felt like hours but really was probably twenty minutes to half an hour Pam slide her hand down Karlie's torso and run her finger softly over Karlie's clit. Who arched and cursed out a few words, Pam then set a rhythm toying with Karlie's clit going fast and then slow then fast and in circles then slow in circles then fast back and forward. So on and so forth, Karlie could feel that she was close her belly tightened and Pam then inserted a finger inside her but still toyed with her clit and her vampire speed helped with going fast, Karlie was sweating and chanting Pam's name as she met with each thrust of Pam's hand against her core and clit. A scream tore through Karlie's throat as she climaxed squirting all over Pam's hand, she bit her lovers neck tasting the elder blonde's blood on her tongue. Pam then slowly brought Karlie down from her climax, Karlie every now and then would shake but she relaxed and closed her eyes, her first time was nothing like that… like at all, and she wondered if every time they had sex would it be that intense and wonderful. Pam's eyes widened she just realised what came over her.

"I am so sorry" Pam said shocked, she didn't know what came over her. She was having the hottest sex dream about Karlie and then she felt Karlie getting hot and bothered and she wondered if the young blonde was having a sex dream of her own but when she woke up and realised Karlie was watching her something just came over her and she well, Pam was about to get up when Karlie stopped her,

"I'm not" Karlie said with a smile and she wasn't sorry, she was over the moon that they finally took that step they both have been waiting for, and if Pam hadn't made the move Karlie was going to within that week. Karlie then returned the favour bring her maker/lover to climax and she knew then that this is something she never would tire off and she knew she would also love kissing the elder blonde those lips where just so addictive. They looked at the time and realised they should probably get out of bed, and once they were dressed they walked upstairs to get ready to open up the club.

"About time" Sookie smirked, once she saw Pam and Karlie walk through the doors. Karlie sent her a playful glare, and shook her head. She couldn't be happier, she had the love of her life who also happened to be her maker; she had new friends; she had a new life, and Karlie couldn't ask for anything better. If someone came up to her six years ago and tell her this is how her life was going to turn out she would off laughed in their face, but since she is here and now she couldn't help but smile everything was finally perfect and falling into place for her.


End file.
